Dynasty
A community of Asian Americans, Asiatics, and Orientals who banded together in their own town along the Mexican-American Border. However you ask any of them, and they'll claim they are colonists from an expansionist group of sea-faring warriors known as McHale's Navy. History Founding The town of Dynasty was founded in the dog days of 2250 when a small trawler lurched into port in Tampico, leaking black oil and carrying several wounded crew members the ship moored and promptly everyone on board disgorged. Their story was as harrowing as it was unbelievable. They claimed that they had crossed the vast and the distant Pacific Ocean, ran the Peacekeeper blockade at the Panama Canal, and promptly sailed onward to the nearest port. They had lost many people in their journey through storms, war, and disease. However, they had made it to their destination and were relieved to have done so, they sold their ship to the local shipyard and promptly but out every bit of preserved food, farming equipment and construction equipment they could track down in the Protectorate. The strange group of Asiatics then set out into the wastes fighting their way past groups of Comancheros, the 33rd, the communists and the brutal tribals of the Saltlands. Losing people the whole way, the group having set out with a group of 350 settlers from their point of departure were now down to 75 people. They settled into the ruins of Nuevo Laredo along the intersection of Nuevo Laredo and Monterrey roads. Here they founded their small town of Dynasty, quickly forming a meager defensive wall around the town and building their homes on the ruins of the pre-war ones. They formed a thriving community dedicated to the spreading of trade and their Asiatic culture. However, there is one "Legend" that plagues the town. The townsfolk claim that they were led to their destination by the ghost of Teddy Roosevelt and his Rough Riders who protected them from the dangerous tribals in the border region while they were building their town, to add they also claimed that the town mayor George Fong actually spoke with the ghost himself, not many locals know what to make of this but stories of men dressed as rough riders doing righteous deeds, helping the helpless and generally being good people have been coming in from the wasteland, maybe those stories weren't so far-fetched after all. However, the town's independence was cut short as the expanding New Confederate States of America swallowed up the town in a brief skirmish, known as the Slaying to the locals during which the towns poorly armed, poorly trained militia fought against the elite soldiers of the NCSA. However despite their loss of sovereignty, they are still a cultural, and economic powerhouse within the NCSA's capital city. Government The Government follows that of the New Confederate States of America, however, the town itself has a mayor whom they elect every year and a police force made up of the town's local militia. However, this force cooperates closely with the Confederate Police. Culture The town follows the customs of the locals mixing Korean with Chinese and Japanese making quite a mix of languages within the community, they like to eat their food raw (barely cooked), and they enjoy some very calming and beautiful music as is accustomed to the Asiatic cultures. However with the introduction of the American and Mexican cultures into the town they have grown more native and while some families refuse to marry outside of their racial background others openly embrace the mixing. Their impact on the surrounding area has had enough of an effect that the locals set aside the day of the Chinese new year to fire off a few fireworks along with that many people will celebrate Tet and basically any other holiday that they care to pick up from the town. Layout & Location The town is laid down along an intersection of two very important roads within the area, thus the gates are big and wide to allow cattle to be driven through town as the people live in homes they have painstakingly fixed up along the road itself. However, the town is well defended. Category:Places Category:Tamaulipas